Under the Crescent Moon
by Crazy Sana
Summary: X-over with SM! Is it a faerie? Who is she? Just when things settle down after Battle City, Yugi has mysterious dreams of a girl and an upcoming threat. Wait, this girl's in his class! Will these two meet? Read and Review Please!
1. 2 same faces

I'd have to say...after watching the new ep. Of YGO "Enter the Shadow Realm" when Yugi finally rescues Tea after her duel...that hug...IT WAS SO CUTTTEEEEEEEEEEEE! And all Yugi replied was "Mm-hmm" teehee.  If you saw it you would agree too. So I decided to make a ficcy with him as the main character along with a Sailor Scout...but I won't say which one until you read it!! And I'm sorry folks...no Darien. And we're are referring Rini as cousin! Hello!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon

                                                **Under the Crescent Moon**

~~Serena's POV~~

            "Wake up meatball head or you're going to be late for school! " came a grouchy voice. 

Rini, could you let me sleep for a little more longer?

            "Ami and Lita are already waiting for you downstairs since Raye already went to school! And you wouldn't like how she is since you're late making them late! Remember, you're transferring to Domino?"

            Domino, Dom-in-o? Oh crud.

I woke up startled as my little cousin Rini flew off the bed with her cat Diana. "Why didn't you say so?!" I rushed into the closet and came out wearing the Domino High Uniform and rushed out the door.

            "You forgot your bag!"

I peeked in embarrassed with head down and took it from her hands and rushed out.

            "Honestly, what kind of dream was she having now?" Luna cowered in embarrassment. 

"DON'T THINK I HEARD THAT CAT!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Lita and Ami were already waiting for me out the gates of my house as I came out to greet them. "Sorry guys!"

            "You'd best be lucky that Raye isn't here, " threatened Lita. "We all know what she would do."

            "Yeah, I have extra bandages in my bag just incase, heh heh. "

"We'll have time for idle talk later, let's go or we'll be late!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            (That's ending POV infact)

            Over at the Kame Card shop, Yugi Moto had just gotten up from his sleep. 

He rubbed his eyes still tired as his alter ego, Yami appeared in his ghost like form. "What's the matter Yugi? You seem troubled."

            "I couldn't really get any sleep last night. It was that dream again."

"That dream?"

            Before you guys get into anything on about what Yugi was dreaming about, here's what it really was about. It all started about 5 days ago after battle city when these dreams came to him. 

            It would always take place during the night time in Domino City. Yugi would run to the town clock tower and see a dark figure, standing on top of the clock tower looking up at the moon. Except, this dark figure was a girl who looked like she had faerie wings on her back. She would always turn with her eyes shining and her moon symbol with earrings sparkling in the moon light. She looks beautiful yet her face looks depressed. And night after night, she would leave Yugi one note before he woke up, "Please, help me."

"If I only knew who this girl was, I could help her. It's really strange if you could've seen it, Yami."

            "Maybe this girl will appear to you sooner than you think and maybe..."

"Maybe?.."

            "...maybe a new problem will arise. Maybe this girl is trying to tell you to be aware of what stake the world might be in."

            "Maybe..." Yugi echoed.

"Hello! Yugi! Would you hurry up?!" asked a girl who banged on his door. It was probably his friend Tea.

            "I'll be coming in a minute Tea!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            As they would walk, Yugi would look down and try to think about that dream. _"What is she trying to tell me? What does she need help with? I'm sure whatever it is, I hope I can help!"_

"Yugi?"

            _"From what I could've seen from her reaction, she looked pretty troubled," _he continued to think after ignoring Tea for once.

"Earth to Yugi! Hey!"

            "Huh? Oh!" He looked up at her. "Sorry, I was lost in thought there, Tea."

"What's wrong, Yugi? For the past 5 days you seem troubled."

            "Mmm..." He was thinking about telling her about the dream but there she would go, just questioning him as he had all the answers until...

            "Serena if you want to make a good impression at the new school you'll want to be there early!" 

            Past them ran a brunette and a blue haired as a meatball headed girl tried to catch up. The two ran behind the corner and soon, Serena was lost...and pooped out.

            "Those...guys..." she panted as she tried to take her breathe and fell to her knees. "Uh!"

"Are you alright?" asked the boy from behind her.

            As when she turned, it was like slow motion for Yugi Moto. Serena turned smiling to him, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just not used to this kind of work out."

            _"Wait a second!..." _2 pictures came into his mind. The picture of the dark figured girl and this girl right in front of him. Tea stood there confused as ever. "Yugi?"

            "Well..." the blonde haired meatball headed girl got to her feet. "I'll maybe see you guys around!" And off she ran as Tea confronted her pointy haired friend. "Yugi, why did you freeze just then. She caught your eye?"

            "It's that girl!"

______________________________________________________________________

Ah yes, you probably figured it will be a Yugi/Serena fic but I see nothing wrong. Serena may be a crybaby clutz and all that but she's more serious at times. She's not really those bad things a lot you know. 

SO review and I update!


	2. Can you teach me Yugi?

Isn't this grand? 2 chapters in 1 day? Maybe even three if I see a review or 2!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sailor Moon!**

**            Mind teaching a girl how to duel?**

The casual class room of the one Serena entered was as expected. Already filled with students. And that boy that asked her if she was alright was there with his friends too. 

            Serena didn't look to happy since she had a few leaves and twigs in her hair sticking out. She was mad and ready to pound someone. 

She slumped in her seat as Ami and Lita stepped up to her desk. "Thanks to you guys," she started out taking the plant life out of her hair, "I got lost on my way over here and wandered up in the forest. I just used my teleportation power for me to find this school. Then I had to appear at the janitor's pile of leaves. HOW DO YOU TWO REPEL YOURSELVES IN THIS ARGUMENT?!"

            "We told you..." Lita started as she walked away. "You're gunna have to do things on your own. Like to find the school with out your powers?"

            "Lousy, no good friends," she grumbled as she fixed her hair. She noticed Yugi was staring at her so she smiled and waved back as he smiled and waved back at her too. 

"Gee Yuge..."

A sly Joey and Tristan appeared next to him. "Who's the dame?"

            "The girl?!" Yugi sat up straight in his seat nervously, "I don't know! I just met her on the street!"

            "She is pretty cute..." Tristan rubbed his chin as Tea peeked close to him. "You mean you're going to stop trying to make Serenity like you?"

            "Who said I was going to stop?"

"And who said you were tryin' to woo my sista?!"

            "Hey look, she has duel monster cards," Tristan pointed at the verge of being punched.

They all looked at Serena who was piling her cards in front of her. She then dazed at them, wondering if they would ever be real.

            They all looked at her un noticing that Yugi got off of his seat and walked over to her.

*~*~~*Serena's POV*~*~*

            I've had my deck ever since I saw Sammy play against his friend. I bought mine from some where and didn't really learn how to duel just yet...I just like looking at the pretty pictures....

"So you're interested into Duel Monsters?"

            I looked up and saw the boy I met earlier. Wait...I recognize his face..."Yes, I am. You're Yugi, right?"

            He sat in the seat in front of me and turned the chair around, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're the king of games, I was so obvious to notice! I heard about you from my brother of course. He happens to be your number one fan. Or so he acts like it."

            "Well it's really interesting that I have a fan..." He paused a moment to know my name.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Serena," I held out my hand and shook his. "Sorry you had to see me in such a bad shape when I came in here. Today's my first day and my friends were supposed to lead me the way here. But oddly enough I ended up some places where I wasn't supposed to be at..." she sighed and swagged her head down in embarrassment. "I'm really bad at directions even though my friend Ami told me that my house was at least 5 blocks away from the school. That's how dumbfounded I really am. Hey! You're the king of games, might I ask you something? If it's okay?"

            "Sure, what is it?"

"Could you...teach me how to duel?"

Chibi Lita: *appears* Now that's an understatement. 

"I'll try as hard as I can even though I'm not that good at remembering stuff such as things for tests...but I'll do my best. So how 'bout it, Yugi?"

            "uh..."

_"**Yugi," **_Yami called out to him telepathically. **_"I think you should accept. She was the one in your dreams. Maybe you can ask her a few questions about it."_**

_"That is a good idea, Yami," _he told the ghostly pharaoh. "Yeah, sure."

            Serena's eyes gleamed at him happily at him which he sweat dropped. "That's wonderful!"

"We could start now, I could teach you the basics," he suggested.

            "You think we have time before class starts?"

"Plenty! First off...do you have a favorite card?"

            "Favorite card...favorite card..." I repeated as my eyes wandered around my desk at the laid out cards. "Ah ha!" I picked it up, "Dark Magician Girl all the way! I can say she's like me too.  What's yours?"

            "You really don't want to know-"

"Is it too embarrassing?"

            He blushed and sweat dropped again, "No, No!"

"Wait...I think I know...it's the Dark Magician isn't it?"

            "That is my favorite card but-"

"But which one's like you, Yugi?" 

Dumb me, Dumb me! He's trying to teach you how to play and you're asking all these personal questions! 

            He took out his deck and he spread his cards on my desk. He picked up a Maha Vailo card and showed it to her. "I'm mostly like this one."

            Maha Vailo, weird name guy. 

_______________________________________________________________________

There's that chapter!


	3. Secret

Next chapter! I love the evil characters THE BIG 5 so I'm making them come back! Whhoooo hooo!

But Noah's not here. It's a new boss and I'm sure we're all familiar with it if you watch Sailor Moon!!

Oh, and Serena's fake mom's name, I don't know her name, I know her Japanese name so I'm just making up her American name, okey dokey?

**Secret**

(This is still Serena's POV)

Well, for the past few days, my friends have been accompanying me to Yugi's grandpa's shop where he could teach me the basics. There was a lot to learn but I told him I knew everything he taught me so far....not knowing that he'd want to test my skills out at a real duel at Kaiba Corp.'s playing field.

But I noticed, at these past few days...he kept looking at me like he wanted to ask me something so when I ever asked him if there was anything he wanted to know, he simply shook his head. "No, it's nothing," he would say. Okay...

If he has something to tell me, then say it!

(Ending POV)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

            That night, before the next day Yugi would test Serena, his dream appeared to him again....

_~Dream Sequence(_yeah, I know you guys hate these, lol)_~_

_            Same night, same place. But there was a  difference._

_Yugi__ was walking around the dark town everywhere. Then his walking became running until he stopped when he heard this sweet melody.( I really don't know what you call it but he's hearing the music that comes from Serena's locket or the Sailor Moon theme without words) __He began to run again until he reached the clock tower that was receiving major moon light. And there she was...Standing on top of it....looking at the moon....with those "faerie wings" on her back._

_            "Serena?" he called out._

_She didn't answer. She just gave him that turn every time he had this dream. That _(If you know the neo-queen, I call it a head set) _headset on her head shining, her moon symbol glistening, her moon earrings shimmering in the moon light...._

_            "What is it that you want?" the boy asked again._

_The woman couldn't talk but he could tell the words she mouthed "Help me"_

_"Help you? how?"_

_            "Diamond..." the woman mouthed again._

_"Diamond?"___

_            Suddenly, everything went black and the image of Eternal Sailor Moon appeared scared in front of him._

_"Who're you?"_

_            Her body looked badly injured and she was crying. Yugi tried to reach out for her but it was like he was the ghost as his hand went right through her body. The girl looked up and her face looked like it was in horror. "No, please, stay back!" she yelled. Yugi looked around to see if anyone was there. "There's no one there!"_

_"PLEASE! Don't hurt me!"_

_            "Nobody's there!"_

_She crouched and held her head between her hands and started crying. "Don't leave me.... guys...I can't do this alone..."_

_            Then it was like her image was fading away. Yugi ran after it but as he ran, the image of Eternal Sailor Moon crying would get farther and farther away until it disappeared. And just before he woke up, he heard a mysterious voice of a woman," Please, Protect my daughter...."_

_            "You're daughter?"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Ah!" Yugi Moto woke up in a cold sweat panting his heart out from what he just experienced. It was a crazy dream but could he really be seeing something that's going to happen to this Eternal Sailor Moon or could something happen to Serena?

            "Yugi, what is it?" it seemed that Yami was awaken too by Yugi's uproar when he woke up.

"It was different this time. You know that girl that goes around as the hero of justice around Domino?"

            "Eternal Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, her. I dreamt the same dream but there was more. She looked badly injured and she start screaming as somebody was about to attack her and she said 'don't leave me, guys. I can't do this alone.' Then as I was about to wake up," he looked at the spirit,"I heard another voice that said Please protect my daughter."

            "Who would've said that?"

"I don't know but I think this dream is telling me something bad is going to happen to Serena," he got up and went over to the phone. "Maybe I should call her to make sure she's okay." 

            "It's still kind of late, Yugi, why not wait until your match tomorrow?"

"I'm still kinda worried, Yami."

            "Very well."

___________________________________________________________________________________________-

            Over at the Tskino household, alas, Serena and Rini end up sleeping in the same bed their legs on top of each other, snoring away when their phone started ringing. 

            Rini was the obvious person to get up first and crawled over to the phone as Serena flipped onto her side as her drool started to hit Luna who was sleeping on the side of the bed. "Yeah...pizza...." she would chuckle in her sleep.

"hello?....Yugi? Why you callin' so late?" Her slurred vocabulary was due to the sleep she needed. "Serena? Hold on...it's takes a two ton truck to even wake this girl up."

            "Don't think I heard that cuz I did, " said the sleepy voice.

Rini handed her the phone as she plopped back to sleep not knowing she slammed down on Diana who was trying to get out from under her.

            "I'm gunna have to go with Rini on this one, why are you calling so late, it's midnight....huh? You want me to meet you where?...okay, I'll be there in a few," she hung up the receiver and sat on the bed for a moment. _"Gee, Yugi's tone of voice seemed serious. I wonder what he wants to talk about?"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Who would've guessed that Yugi wanted to meet a the infamous place where his dreams took place, Domino Clock Tower.

Serena sat there on the steps about to doze off when she saw a figure run up to her. "Sorry, I'm late."

"No prob," she replied, still sleepy. She was the one who got there first since she used her transporter power to get from one place to another. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him which they sat there silently for a second. "So what do you want to talk to me about, Yugi?"

            "Oh!" He suddenly got all embarrassed because he almost forgot. "I wanted to talk to you about...dreams."

"Dreams?"

            "No, that's not it...," he looked up at the moon which was about to close since it was a half way crescent by now. He then looked at her brooch she wore on her jacket and suddenly realized that the Eternal Sailor Moon from his dream wore the same thing! Then can it be?.... 

            "If I asked you something...could you be clear with me?" he asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

            "I had these dreams lately...actually it took place right here."

"Oh that's something." _"Be quiet Serena! Let him finish!!"_

            "And every time I would have these dreams, I would always see a girl on the top of the clock tower."

"A girl, huh?" Serena smiled slyly at him. "Is it Tea?"

            "No! No! " He got all flabbergasted and sweat dropped along with embarrassed. "It wasn't Tea. She kinda looked like....you."

Serena gasped. "Me?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            When sunrise already pulled around, they kept sitting at the steps so Yugi could tell Serena everything about the dream. The girl who was obviously her, the thing the girl said, her Eternal self being in the dream, and that mysterious voice.

            She sat there silent, unknowing what to say. He found out all about her, it better be best just to tell him the whole thing now...but just piece by piece.

            "That voice..." she started. "That was my mother."

"Your mother? How could your mom get into my dreams?"

            "Not  Tina Tskino. She's not real mother."

Yugi gasped. 

"And I'm not a foster child either. In fact, that woman you heard was my real mother, from the Moon Family, Queen Serenity. I'm her daughter and the future queen, Neo-Queen Serenity. Rini is indeed part of my family but she's my cousin after all. But, she's just called Neo-Princess Rini or how other's like to call her, Small lady. You see Yugi...we're not human, Rini and I."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

            The sunrise turned into early morning with the streets busy again and the two still talking about what's happening.

"I think we better get home now, we might be getting worried. And we need sleep for our duel!" Serena stood up and faced him.

            "Yeah," agreed Yugi. "I think we better tell our friends we pushed up to late afternoon since we spent this whole morning talking."

            "Good idea...I'll see ya."

"See ya, Serena."

            But as they were walking away, Serena stopped. "Yugi?"

He turned to see what she wanted. 

            "Do me a favor and could you possibly keep all of this what I told you a secret?"

"Okay," he smiled.

            "Thanks. You're a good friend."

And then they departed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Do I see an on-going romance? I  don't know!!! I was planning to do it but I wanted this to be an action and adventure with lots of humor and teeny weeny bits of romance. 

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!


	4. A semi threat

I'm well aware of the Serena/Rini relationship but this is fanfiction and just for my story, I'm making them cousins therefore there's no Darien. I'm not stupid for whoever put that review.

OH, and Diamond? If you watched Sailor Moon, you should know...the later on episodes, I mean.

And Trilos was inspired by the Dragonball Z movie character Broly

Anyway, now that I'm calm, here's the next chapter...

            **A semi-threat**

            The gang (Yugi's friends plus Serena's friends) where all gathered around the fountain at the city square where they were supposed to meet Yugi and Serena at before heading to Kaiba Corp. But someone was missing...

            "Hey, where's Mina?" Tristan asked. 

"Yeah!" Duke butted in, "I thought she would come here and support Serena's first match?"

            Lita looked at them, "She can't make it because she's going to a duel monsters party."

"With whom?!" Duke demanded.

            "A young exec. from Kaiba Corp!" Raye told him. She knew they would be jealous. 

"Excuse me!"  Duke ran as Tristan ran after him. "Wait up!"

            "I  guess those guys won't get a clue," Lita suggested. "And Yugi's down to 3 cheerleaders!"

"Who ya callin' cheerleader?!" 

            "Hey guys! Look up there! Isn't that Serena?"

They all looked up and the scouts freaked out when they saw Serena, not in scout form flying over head.

            "Is dat Serena?! Are my eyes deceivin' me or is she flyin'?"

"No, you're eyes are screwing with your head, Joey. That's Serena!" panicked Tea. She turned her head and gasped, "And a big bulky guy is chasing her!"

            Raye slapped her forehead and groaned, "We're found out for sure..."

"I guess it's good as time as any," Ami whispered. 

            "I guess your right..." Lita trailed off.

They all ran and took their flight up to the sky which made Joey freak out even more! "What da deal? You all are some kinda aliens or somethin'?!"

            "Joey, how rude!" Serenity growled.

_____________________________________________________________________________

            "Get away!!!!!!" Serena screamed as she tried to fly her hardest away from this bulky sayign.

"Prince Diamond orders for me to retrieve you. Either way is find with me!" he  spat as he started to drool with his gross looking smile. 

            "Well I'm not goin' anywhere!" Her Eternal( she can do this even when she's not in Eternal form in my story!) extended tier appeared in her hands as she sent a blast towards him which only affected the huge sayign like a giant tickle. 

______________________________________________________________________________

            Over at the Duel Monsters party at Kaiba Corp., Mina was getting restless. Or should I say, the Dark Magician Girl was getting restless. Yup! That's her costume and just like Serena, she likes that card!!

            She was sitting at the corner bored out of her mind watching her date, who was dressed up as the Celtic Guardian, talk to other executives and watching the other ladies and monsters dance to a really pathetic style of music.

            "Psst!"

"Hey Mina!"

            "What?" She turned her head lazily and almost fell off her seat when she saw Tristan and Duke walk over to her. "How'd you guys get in here? You'd have to go by security to get here!"

            "**I **guessed you would be bored so **I** came to take you to Yugi's and Serena's battle down stairs," Duke persisted as Tristan growled.

            The blonde haired beauty sighed and looked down. She looked up at them and smiled, "I thank you both for your daring rescue! Let's go guys."

            But just before they were about to go, Mina's communicator beeped and it was defiantly important.

            "Yeah?"

It was Lita who looked like she was flying. "Mina, get your Venus but down here! There's this super sayign down here that's here to capture Serena and we could use your help!"

            "On my way!" she shut the communicator, "Let's go guys!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Raye grabbed Serena's hand as she pulled her away from the monster as Lita floated in front of them and took the hit."You guys..." she groaned holding in the pain, "We have to get this creep away from Domino!"

            "I got it! I could freeze him temporarily," Ami started as she watched Lita continue to stall Trilos," And we can use our combined transport powers to go some where else."

"That's a good idea, Ami," Serena started out calmy, "But where?!"

            "Outside the city!"

"oh duh."

            "Hey!! One of youse go help Lita!" yelled Joey.

            "Would you rather be up here, Mr. Smart Mouth?!" Raye yelled at him as she looked down.

"No..." came the scared voice.

            Lita transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter and was trying to hold the monstrous sayign off by herself as Ami, who just transformed into Super Sailor Mercury, used her magnificent ice powers and froze Trilos just for a couple of minutes.

            "Let's go!!"

The three of them disappeared as Serena looked down. "Hey, Joey! Could you tell Yugi I'll be a little late for our duel?"

            He nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Serena, smiled back as in a flash she turned into her alias, Eternal Sailor Moon and gave him a thumbs up as she disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________

I just began with the fight scenes and there will be more next chapter! 


End file.
